Girl From Hell
by YourBrokenHeartedLover
Summary: Updated! :D Yay!
1. Chapter 1

This is my newest story! I don't know if it's a crossover but whatever. So like... Gwen is Red Riding Hood but not exactly. Do you know what I mean? She is NOT red riding hood but this story is PARTLY based on that story.

HERE I GO!

I'm wandering through the forest off to see my grandmother. She's sick and isn't feeling well. I'm Gwen Gale. I'm a hood. I am a criminal. Kind of.  
I steal things. Only to survive. Like the hot soup I stole. Am I scared of being in the forest alone? No. As if. That's a joke seeing that I GREW UP in the woods instead of my grandmothers cottage. It small. Ok. So take a normal house and cut it in half. That is the size of her cottage. Small but safe.  
How? I keep her on 24 hour surveillance. I live with my best friends. They're rich. Bridgette, LeShawna, Heather, Zoe, Dawn, Scott, Mike and Lindsay.  
It's a mansion. A really BIG mansion. I pulled up my red hood.

Why didn't one of them come to keep me company? They were all busy. I'm here now. I knock on the old cottage door and waited. Nothing.  
I turned the handle. It was... open? I rushed inside and pulled the red hood down. Where was she? The room. I rushed towards grandmothers room  
in hopes that she was fine. When I opened the door I saw a life like wolf. I really really life like wolf. So I decided it was a real wolf.  
I gasped. "Gwen..." Grandmother croaked. I could tell she was dying. I held back my tears. She was my only REAL family left. My parents abandoned me.  
The police tracked down my grandmother. I pulled the knife out of my basket and headed slowly towards the werewolf. I frowned and  
went in to stab the wolf. It dodged my attack. Then... it... WHAT?! It turned... human... a human... A punk. The punk laughed hysterically.  
All the traces of brown fur were nowhere to be seen. I was shocked and confused at the same time. I had no clue whatsoever of what was going on.

"HAHAHA! YOU SHOULD'VE SEEN THE LOOK ON YOUR FACE!" The punk laughed. I growled. "WHO ARE YOU?!" I asked/yelled.  
"The names Duncan." He said. "Why are you here?" I asked. "I was running from the cops and I thought this was a good place to hide." Duncan said  
with a shrug. "No!" I said. They would find me and I would go to jail. "No what?" Duncan said. "They're gonna find me. I'm a hood." I said.  
"A hood?" Duncan said confused. "CRIMINAL. I'm Gwen Gale. And I'm a hood." I explained. He nodded. I turned to my grandmother.  
I took out the soup and fed her until it was all gone.

I went out of her room and into the living room. This cottage was here for a long time. I just brought things here for entertainment whenever I  
visited. Duncan was there flipping through channels. I went into the kitchen and pulled out a box of cereal. Ok so this isn't the 1800's or the 1900's.  
Got it? It's the 2000's. 2006 to be exact. I poured it into a bowl. Then Duncan walked in and took a seat. He eyed the bowl of cereal.  
He was pretty skinny... fine.  
I passed the box to him. He smiled and happily took it. I rolled my eyes.  
"Soth Wherth are you fom?" He asked with a mouth full of cereal.  
"I'm from... the Westwood Orphanage." I answered. My grandmother had found me there.  
He nodded.  
Then I heard loud coughing and hacking. Lastly I heard I loud thud.  
I rushed to my grandmothers room. I opened the door and what I saw killed me in the inside.  
I knelt by the body of my grandmother that was on the floor.  
I grabbed her wrist. There was no pulse.  
She... she... she was dead.  
I burst into tears.  
Duncan pulled me into a hug.  
He smelled like axe.  
Except it smelled best on him.  
Wait! Why am I saying this!  
I'm a hood! Not some lovey - dovey weirdo person.  
Plus... my grandmother is on the floor dead and growing cold fast.  
She was the only family I had left.

I woke up.  
I must have fallen asleep.  
How do I know?

1: My wallet was missing.

2: I was in my room in the mansion.

I got up. I went down the stairs to see who was here.

* * *

D

Gwen fell asleep in my arms.  
Wow.  
I took her wallet from her red hood. You know the sweater kind.  
There was a piece of paper that said:

_4543 Maine Street._

I carried her into my car. Yeah I was rich but C'mon! That's no fun.  
I put on her seat belt and went to where the address was. I have to say...  
The Mansion was HUGE!

I rang the door bell and a ginger dude opened the gates. When he saw who I was carrying he let me in.  
He lead me to the living room and sat down after I laid Gwen down on her bed.  
I sat across from him.  
"What did you do to her?" The ginger asked.  
"Nothing." I answered.  
"Why do you have her?" The ginger asked.

A red head and blonde came in from upstairs.  
"Where's Gwen?" The red head asked.  
Scott pointed to her room. They nodded and came down.  
"I had her because I was running from the cops and I found a cottage.  
I thought it was empty but it was occupied by an old lady.  
A few minutes later Hood over there arrived and thought I was murderer.  
Which I am. But I wouldn't do that to the sick old lady.  
Then we went into the kitchen for cereal and- wait who are you?" I asked stopping.  
The ginger rolled his eyes. "Scott Ryan." He said. I nodded.

"Then we heard loud coughing and hacking then we ran to the lady's room.  
She was on the floor dead. Gwen cried a little and burst into tears. She fell asleep and I took  
her home. The address was in her wallet." I explained. Scott nodded every now and then.  
"Did you steal anything from her? She's poor. We found her in the forest living in the trees.  
She lived by stealing stuff. We started to hang out with her and she's a really good person.

I shook my head. "No." I answered.  
He smiled. "Good." He said. We heard a door open and close.  
Gwen, the red head and blonde came out. "Hey Gwen. Sorry about... your loss." Scott said carefully.  
Gwen smiled and nodded and took a seat by Scott. "At least I have you guys." Gwen said.  
Scott smiled. "I am Dawn and this is Zoe." The blonde said. I nodded.  
"Yo Hood. You gonna be ok?" I asked. Gwen nodded.  
I smiled and got up.  
"WAIT!" I heard Gwen say.  
She got up and made her way towards me.  
"You... are a werewolf." She whispered in my ear.  
"That sweetheart, is classified info." I said with a wink.  
I opened the door and left.  
"What was that all about?" I heard Zoe ask.

* * *

REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2 Me? One of you? Ha!

G

"What was that all about?" Zoe asked. "I... can... ok... I know we are 23 and I've lived with you guys for 11 years but... Oh whatever. Although you guys might not believe me." I said. I had NO way to explain this. "What?" Scott asked with an eyebrow raised. "I... he... I... Duncan... when I got to the cottage... I saw... a werewolf. I'm sure it was him! It was a werewolf for a minute then I'm sure! The werewolf turned into him!" I said nervously.  
"You would've found out someday." Scott mumbled. "What?" I asked. Scott stood there. Then he turned into a werewolf with orange eyes.  
Zoe and Dawn followed him. Zoe had red eyes Dawn had green. "AH!" I screamed. Scott turned back to normal. "Don't worry... you.. one of us." Scott said. "WHAT!" I yelled. This couldn't be! I'm the HOOD! NOT THE WEREWOLF! "Sorry for not telling you. We thought you had too much to take care of." Dawn said sincerely.

I shook my head. But then I stopped. I saw Duncan. I wasn't hallucinating. I sat down. "Imagine yourself as a werewolf. YOU'LL DO GREAT!" Zoe urged. I tried and I felt myself transform. I looked into the mirror and I saw a silver werewolf which was supposedly me. I changed back. "AH! I'M FREAKED!" I yelled. "We know." Scott said. "Hey... where's my wallet?" I asked. Scott smirked and nodded towards the door. I groaned. I was still freaked out and I needed my wallet! "So... your not freaked anymore?" Zoe asked. I sighed. "You gotta learn to live with it or not live at all." (I don't know if this is a quote already but if it is then dang it!). They nodded. I ran out the door and I found for the first time that I had excellent smell. I just followed the smell of axe. It lead to the cottage. "Leave it to him to take over the cottage." I mumbled. I rushed inside. Nothing. I went to the back. He was burying my grandma in the backyard. I knocked on the door and he dropped his shovel. "AH!" He screamed. I laughed. "What?" He asked. "Give it to me." I said. "The shovel?" He asked. What an idiot. "My WALLET." I said. "OH! Sorry. Forgot." He said. I rolled my eyes. "You roll your eyes a lot." Duncan pointed out. He tossed me the wallet. I turned around and transformed. I knew his eyes widened. I could tell. I ran out the door. I smirked. If werewolves could smirk that is. I could get used to this. Then a werewolf appeared beside me. Duncan. We started 'communicating'.

_What are you doing?_

Your a werewolf too?  


_Duh. Well I just found out._

Oh.

Be careful. There are enemies on the lose._  
_

_Your mushing me._

How?

_Your piling all this stuff on me!_

Oh... yeah. Watch out for the V empire.  


_The What!  
_

Nothing. See ya!

Ok. With that he turned and left. I went inside the house, in human form of course, and saw the rest of the gang there. In werewolf form.

LeShawna had peach eyes which was pretty creepy. Bridgette had blue eyes. Heather had maroon. Mike had brown. Lindsay had yellow. They all had brown fur. Why was I silver? They turned normal. "Hey girl heard ya found out." LeShawna said. I smiled and nodded. I sat down. The rest followed.  
"Ok. So... what's the V Empire?" I asked. The froze. "Hello?" I said. They snapped out of it. "How do you know about that?" Mike asked. "Uh. I have my sources." I said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Um... it's like EDWARD!" Lindsay said. Edward? Oh! Vampire Edw- "WHAT!" I screamed.  
"I said Edward you know? The vampire!" Lindsay said. Heather rolled her eyes. "Shut up Lindsiot!" Heather snapped. "No. No. Heather. It's Lindsay. Not Lindsiot." Lindsay said. Heather rolled her eyes again. "Vampire Empire is the V Empire?" I asked freaked. They nodded slowly.

I sat down and thought this over. I guess I was thinking for a long time because when I snapped out of it LeShawna was waving her hand in front of my face. "You ok?" Heather asked. I nodded. I lied. HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO BE 'OK' WHEN I'M A WOLF AND WE ARE THE ENEMIES OF A VAMPIRE EMPIRE! I screamed and ran to my room. I heard a few snickers. They were from Scott and Mike. I rolled my eyes.

I got out of my room and went outside to the sound of hissing. It was dark outside though. The gang heard it too. We went outside. There were figures in black but of course I had excellent eye sight. OH MY GOD! THE V EMPIRE! CALM DOWN! CALM DOWN! Calm...

ACK!

"Stay away from her." Mike said. "Yeah!" Zoe piped. I stood there in ennui. I mean nothing cool or fun. Or dangerous was happening. I mean just watching... boo! So I just stood there in ennui. This neighborhood was truly sumptuous.(1) Wait! Concentrate on the fight! Oh... "You can't have her!" Heather snapped at them. What were they talking about. "But the queen must be treated right." The Leader said. He was a Latino. "How many times to we have to say she may be the wolf goddess but that means WE have to protect her. Not LET you take her to drain her powers." Scott said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

That was an epiphany.(2)

Me. A goddess. HA!

"What and just who are you talking about." I snapped. "Ah Senorita it is an honor to finally meet the great goddess we've been hearing about. We hope we get to suck yo- excuse me I meant I hope we get to serve you instead of these... buffoons." The Latino said. "Well Alejandro if you haven't noticed I've lived with these 'buffoons' for 11 years. You and your V Empire seem really insipid.(3)" I said. I heard a few snickers. Alejandro growled. "My my. The goddess has seemed to have lost her manners." Alejandro said. I snorted. As if I had any. He needed to ameliorate.(4) I noted that I had to cognizant(5) whenever or wherever I go. "You need to mitigate(6) senorita. You and I dated when we were 14." He said. I snickered. As if. "Like in hell we would ever." I said. "Ah. Senorita I can enervate(7) you. It's also nice that you remember my name." Alejandro said with a smile. I rolled my eyes. He seemed annoyingly nice. But he was spurious. Then I realized he was totally right. Alejandro... Burromuerto. "Alejandro... Burromuerto." I whispered. His smile grew bigger. His 4 allies sniggered.

Then Duncan came from nowhere. "Stay away from her." He said in a dangerous tone.

* * *

Sumptuous - Luxurious or Magnificent.

Epiphany - Revelation.

Insipid - Boring

Ameliorate - Lack of improvement.

Cognizant - Aware or Alert.

Mitigate - Be less harsh or hurtful.

Enervate - to weaken someone.

* * *

Sorry if my vocabulary was confusing. I just have a pretty big one. And I'm sorry for not updating sooner it's just that I'm already just a little close to failing. CLOSE! NOT YET! I have a C in math.


	3. Chapter 3 Devil

He came from nowhere. I swear! I did not! See him coming. Alejandro glared at him. "Stay away from my girlfriend." Alejandro snarled. We froze. All of us. Except Alejandro. I was freaked. I realized I knew his allies to just as well as i knew that we NEVER BROKE UP! His 4 allies were:

- Justin Mendoza

- Lightning Powder Puff (I know right.)

- Dakota Kree

- Sam Votage

They were his new 'recruits'.

"Girlfriend?" Duncan said as if it was so surprising. Everyone else was staring in disbelief that the two people who (probably) could destroy the world in a fight were dating. Duncan laughed. "Haha!" He laughed. He wiped a tear from his eye. "It's true." I said. They all gasped except for Alejandro who was smiling so much that his face could've frozen that way. "We... never broke up." I said. They gasped again. Duncan started choking which caused the A team to laugh at him. When he stopped choking he straightened up. Alejandro had made me fall in love with him. I missed those times. The times... But he moved away. He gave me a hug but I didn't hug back. "What's wrong senorita?" Alejandro asked. I frowned. What's wrong? "What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG! YOU did NOT tell me you were a vampire!" I yelled waving my hands in the air. "Senorita! My father bit me! He is dead now! I had to follow his steps as leader of the V pire! You have to forgive me chica!" Alejandro pleaded. I huffed. "Were through. That was what? 7 years ago? I'm over it." I said confidently. Alejandro growled. "You chica, have just dug your own grave." He said. I was getting along with this stuff. Goddesses DON'T freak. I snapped my fingers. A grave appeared on the lawn, it read:

Here lies Alejandro

Killed by a wolf

Born: February 14 Died: TODAY!

.Hell.

Alejandro whimpered and took a step back. "Your free today chica. Free today dead tomorrow." Alejandro said. Alejandro and his A team disappeared into the darkness with their not so amazing speed. I pointed to far ahead and zapped somewhere with a lightning bolt. I heard hisses. I dusted my hands and turned around to see them gaping at me. "What? Goddess." I said and pointed to myself. They shook their heads. "You... were dating HIM!" Mike screamed and ran inside. "What?" I asked confused he was pretty nice back then. He never flirted with another girl when we were dating.

"Yeah? So? He wasn't a vampire and I fell in love with him. No biggie." I said with a shrug. They nodded slowly and went inside. I could sense they were still freaked. "So you guys knew Duncan?" I asked taking a seat on the sofa next to Dawn. They shook their heads no. "We just knew he existed. Like Devil Ladies, like you, Angels, like you, Vampires, like you, Wolves, like you, Gods, and Goddesses, like you. My jaw dropped. THIS WAS SO FREAKING RIDICULOUS! Me an Angel? Me a VAMPIRE! I get the demon part but WHAT THE FREAKING HELL!

I screamed and ran into my room. I curled into a ball on my bed and just lay there suddenly feeling drowsy.

* * *

I was standing in the forest. I had no idea how I'd gotten there. Sleepwalking maybe? No. I never did that before. I realized I was holing a Devil's trident. It was purple. I looked down at my legs pretty normal except for that point headed pitch black snake thing. I screamed. SNAKE! I then realized it was one of those devil tails. Phe- WAIT! HOLD IT! DEVIL TAIL! NO! I REALLY WAS A DEMON! I looked at my shirt. It said:

_Angel of Darkness_

No. It had come true. Or it was true. I looked behind me and saw pure black angel wings. They were beautiful. My hair was longer. The teal streaks had turned red and it had my hair was curled. I have to say... I looked hot.

Then I saw him. Alejandro. He was holding a knife. He ran to me and raised the knife. He brought it down to me and...

* * *

I woke up screaming. Sweat was beading my head. Everyone burst into the room. "What?" They screamed. I knew it was real... partly. I wasn't dead. I stood up and spread my 13 ft of wings. My tail was squirming. My devil horns were there and I had me purple trident. I flapped my wings. This place didn't have a low ceiling. It was as big as a living room in here. But bigger. I flew around gracefully. Then I landed. They were gaping at me. "What? Never seen a Devil LADY." I said. I tucked my wings in. The horns, tail and trident had vanished. They closed their mouths.

"How. In the world did you learn to do that so fast?" Scott asked me. "Dream." I said. They looked confused then they realized what I meant. "I gotta go. Bye guys. Milady." Duncan said and bowed. Weirdo. I walked up to him and smacked him upside the head. "Don't call me that!" I hissed. It made me sound like I was one of those greedy rich chicks. "Fine. See ya later Queen." Duncan said. I smacked him again. "Ow! See you Madame." Duncan corrected himself. I smacked him again. "YOUR making it WORSE!" I yelled. There were snickers. "OK OK! Bye bye Gwenny-poo!" He said. I shrieked. "STOP CALLING ME THAT! JUST CALL ME SOMETHING ELSE!". Duncan stifled a laugh. He then realized who he was dealing with and straightened up.

"Sorry. See ya later Devil." Duncan said. Ok... just a name... just a... AGH!

Duncan rushed out the room. I snapped my fingers and heard a satisfying sound of fire and a girly scream. We all laughed.

The doorbell rang. I ran to answer it. Let's face it. I have super speed. I opened the door and saw black. I knew one thing and one thing only. If I was gonna be kidnapped I would put up a hell of a fight. Who knows? I'm probably from hell myself.

* * *

REVIEW OR NO UPDATE!


	4. Chapter 4 Form Thing

I need 2 OC's! PRONTO!

Name:

Nickname (optional):

Everyday:

Swimming:

Formal:

Hairstyle:

Skin Color:

Eye Color:

Age (20 - 25):

Features:

Additional Powers (instead of the wolf thing.):

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Crush (optional, one HAS to be Alejandro):

Enemy:

Friends:

Team (2 can B on team B 1 on team C):

Race/Classification:

Anything else I forgot! TODAY PPL!

I made my own OC named Christian Duvant.


	5. Chapter 5 The Battle

I punched the garbage hoping that I would make a hole. Yes. I did. I ripped up the hole and tried to see if I could get out. It was him. It was Alejandro and the B team. The B team consisted of the following people:

- Trent Gourney

- Cody Smith

- Sadie Row

- Harold Doris McGrady

Yes they were the B team. The C team was:

- Beth Elaine

- Sierra Hartford

- Ezekiel Manning

- Anne Maria

That was the V Empire. Plus a Hundred more Unknown Recruits. I remember there was something else... I was missing a very BIG part of my memory. I hopped out of the bag and did a roundhouse kick to Alejandro's ribs. I heard a VERY satisfying crack. I'm a very belligerent person.

(Again sorry for my vocab. Belligerent means ready to fight. Or Prepared to fight.)

He yelped in pain. "You will pay senorita." Alejandro huffed. I was not alone. I didn't want to risk my wings or my new powers so I just went wolf form. The others joined me.

"I won't give up until we get what we want!" Alejandro snarled. "Why do you want to kill me so bad?" I asked throwing a punch at him. He dodged it. "I. WANT TO RULE THE WORLD! YOU CAN! But I want to RULE!" Alejandro cackled. Me? Rule the World? As if.

I felt tugging at my gut. It told me to call the D Team. I had a D Team? Then it hit me like a bullet. THAT was my missing memory. I HAD A GANG OF MY OWN.

Then I heard more hissing. Alejandro's C Team came out of the forest. They really wanted me to die didn't they.

_D TEAM! WE NEED HELP!_

This was the D team:

- Noah Banks

- DJ Rosario

- Lindsay Pale

- Geoffrey Manson (Geoff)

I then realized I also had a C, B and A team.

The C Team is:

- LeShawna Fry

- Bridgette Summers

- Dawn Ray

- Katie Row

The B Team is:

- Christian Duvant

- Izzy Kein

- Brittany Grey

- Sonic Boom

- Sunburn

The A Team is:

- Heather Chang

- Jo Trey

- Eva Hane

- Scott Ryan

The D Team ran out from the Forest and attacked. Let me say that the D Team wasn't the strongest. I didn't know where they lived but I decided one thing and one thing only. We, the pack, are one and will have to stay together. Meaning we would have to give up the mansion and get a better one. Without paying of course. Harold was taken on by Lindsay who, by the way, was wearing heels so when Lindsay kicked him in the chest crumpled to the ground but got back up 2 minutes later. Now that I think of it... I have never EVER met the B Team. I didn't know who Christian, Brittany, Sonic Boom and Sunburn were. The names came to me. This was so totally freaking creepy and all... but at the same time it was awesome.

I decided I would like to try the vampire thing out. I turned human and I bared my fangs. They all stopped and stared at me as if the didn't know. "Woah. She's on their side get her!" Geoff yelled. Geoff charged at me in werewolf form. DJ, Lindsay and Noah stepped in his way and blocked him. "No man! That's the goddess!" DJ explained. "Dude, She's s devil lady, vampire, dark angel, wolf, goddess." Noah said. Geoff turned normal. "Oh yeah!" He said. Then he was tackled by Trent and that's when the battle had officially begun.

Trent and Geoff were clawing at each other. Lindsay kept kicking Harold with her heels. Noah was taking on Sadie which it seemed as if he was loosing. DJ was taking on Cody. I have to say... this was a pretty unfair fight. I was taking on Alejandro. Sierra was being taken on by Scott. Beth by LeShawna. Anne Maria by Heather and Ezekiel by Bridgette.

Dawn was helping who she could. "Chica... the day you die will be the day we rise." Alejandro said. As if I haven't noticed. I roundhouse kicked him again but it was with more force because I was in vamp form not human form. Alejandro hissed in pain clutching his chest where the 2 broken ribs lie. "I'll be back when I'm good and ready senorita. You can't escape the fate." He said. He turned around and they ran off into the forest. I eyed everything and everyone. They were injured. "Line up!" I yelled. They lined up. I stroked my chin thinking of what I could do. Oh... wait. I'm a goddess. Heh. I waved my hand and Heather's injuries disappeared. "Cool." Heather said inspecting herself. I healed everyone and then I made the announcement. "Pack up." I said. They stared at me as if I were crazy. "What?" Heather asked. "What you talkin about girl?" LeShawna said. "We need to move out. Were gonna live together as one. One mansion that is the BIGGEST one you have ever seen." I said. They stared at me in awe. "What about us?" Noah asked. "You guys get your things. Your coming. Once I get the location I'll call the rest of the pack." I said. It took them a while but soon they agreed.

I wandered through the forest. I knew exactly where the V Empire lived. In the Heart of the Forest. I decided that we would move to New York. I know. Big Step but I'm serious we cant afford to live in the SAME forest they did. PLUS they had a hideout in every forest here that wasn't occupied.

I sighed and headed back. When I got to the mansion I saw the D Team had arrived and they were packed. "I have the Location." I announced. Their heads snapped and turned to me. "Where man?" DJ asked. "New York." I said. They stared at me wide eyed. "There? All the way there?" Noah asked. I nodded. "At least I get to see the statue of liberty." Noah said turning back to his book. No one dared argue. It was settled just like that. "Then it's settled. New York it is." I said. We went to the airport. My crimes weren't that bad so no one noticed me. All they saw was a bunch of rich adults. We didn't look old for our age. We were still wild, young and free. We weren't married or dating. We were just... normal. For once. We boarded the plane and TRIED to relax for a while. But that would never happen. Why? This.

"MARTIE! Where's my CURLY FRIES!" The old lady yelled. "THERE ARE NONE OF DAT STINKING CURLEY FRIES!" Martie yelled back. I groaned. This was gonna be long. "WHERE MY SALAD?" The lady yelled. "THERE ARE NONE!" Martie yelled back. The old lady, somehow, managed to knock Martie out of his chair causing him to spit out a stream of swearing.

When they stopped another couple had started to fight.

"Anyone else up for first class?" The attendant asked. The gang raised their hands. First class was pretty big. We all fit in there and it was actually peaceful.

When we got NYC I went to where my gut pulled me. A clearing in some forest far away. I couldn't believe that I felt I could run around the world in an hour. "There's nothing here Dudette." Geoff said. I rolled my eyes. "Thanks for pointing that out captain obvious." I said. "Your welcome!" Geoff said happily. I rolled my eyes, again. I gestured for the others to take 5 steps back. I did the same. I snapped my fingers and made a castle/mansion that was the size of 2 blocks. It was like and academy but WAY bigger. It had 31 floors.

I know right? Dream come true. "Do you guys see it?" I asked. "No." Heather replied. What? How? IT WAS 2 BLOCKS BIG! "What you talkin about girl? All I see is tree." LeShawna said. I realized they weren't as magical as I was. I mentally slapped my self. I groaned. I zapped everyone with a magical force that allowed them to see it. Perfect. A magical invisible castle/mansion/academy.

We stepped inside. It had a Victorian style. Here is the list of what the floors are:

1: Big Shiny White Double door entrance. The room was a very big living room. The two ends of the halls had spiral stairs going up at the corner of the wall. Then there was an elevator.

2: Magical Cafeteria/Restaurant/Pastry Shop

3: Sauna

4: Pool

5: Hot tub

6: Training Room (Virtual Reality Room)

7: Non - Virtual Reality Training Room.

8: Security Cam Room.

9: Weapon Room.

10: Library

11: Party Room.

12: Money Maker Room.

13: Storage Room.

14: Noah's Room (The rooms are more like houses. OK? There's a kitchen, bathroom, Room, Living Room, Everything. + A walk-in closet that is the size of a living room. Remember the castle/mansion/academy is the size of 2 blocks.

15: DJ's Room

16: Lindsay's Room

17: Geoffrey's Room.

18: LeShawna's Room.

19: Bridgette's Room.

20: Dawn's Room.

21: Katie's Room. (IDK who this is.)

22: Christian's Room. (IDK who this is.)

23: Izzy's Room. (IDK who this is.)

24: Brittany's Room. (IDK who this is.)

25: Sonic Boom's Room. (IDK who this is.)

26: Sunburn's Room. (IDK who this is.)

27: Heather's Room.

28: Jo's Room. (IDK who this is.)

29: Eva's Room. (IDK who this is.)

30: Scott's Room.

31: My Room.

Our rooms were designed based on our style. Everything else was Victorian.

"This is AWESOME!" Geoff said. I agreed. "Ooh girl! You da best!" LeShawna said. We all headed to our rooms to unpack. There were no doors to our rooms. When the elevator opens your room is right there. Just step out of the elevator. When we finished we sat in the living room in silence. I had called them there. "It's time to call the rest of the gang." I announced. They nodded. The time to meet them is now.


	6. Chapter 6 The Rooms of the Revealed

Sorry GUEST! It cannot be possible that Brittany likes Christian. SORRY!

It was time to Meet The Rest of the Gang.

The Next Day the gang had arrived they were very 'interesting people'.

I went outside and went to check them out. "Ah! She appeared out of thin air!" Katie yelped. "No... I didn't." I said. "Then where'd you come from?" Sunburn asked me. I pointed to the castle like mansion which I'm just going to call a castle. "And that is...?" Jo said. I sighed and did the same to what I did to the others that made them see it. "HOLY SHIZ!" Duncan screamed.

Katie looked like Sadie but she was skinny and she was athletic.  
There was Christian Duvant (pronounced Do Vant) who had Pitch Black ruffled hair that made him look hot/cute. He had a black hoodie and khaki shorts.  
Izzy the crazy red head.  
Brittney the girl with light brown curly hair with purple highlights was wearing a purple tank top, Black short shorts, Black converse shoes and Wolf earrings.  
Sonic Boom was wearing a white spoon chiffon dress with silver metal bracer on upper stomach neck wrists and ankles.  
Sunburn was wearing a red t-shirt yellow jeans and red converse shoes. He was making goo goo eyes at Sonic Boom.  
Then there was Jo. The... man lady.  
Eva the iron woman.

That was the rest of the gang. But they brought someone with them. Duncan.

"Why did you bring him?" I asked Sunburn. He shrugged. "What? He's a wolf too. Gotta take care of each other." Sunburn said. "We know that. But he has a home to live in. Plus he's rich." I pointed out. "Yeah but this place is awesome!" Duncan said. "What? Your gonna live here too now?" I asked. He wasn't really the kind of guy I'd take as a friend. "Can I?" He asked. I thought it over. I couldn't make up my mind. I sighed. "All in favor for letting him stay raise your hand." I said. Geoff, Sunburn, Christian, Noah, DJ, Lindsay and Sonic Boom raised their hands. "Fine." I said. They cheered. "Um... where am I gonna crash?" He asked. I raised an eyebrow. He didn't catch on. "Your an idiot." Jo said. "Hey!" Duncan said. I snapped my fingers. There was loud rumbling. Floor 31 has just appeared. Yeah 31 not 32. 31 because I like the view up high. "Oh yeah." He said. "Katie what can you do?" I asked.

"I'm just a wolf." Katie replied. I nodded. "Christian?" "Control the Dark." He answered. "Cool." I said. He winked at me. I slightly blushed. Hope no one saw that. I think I saw Duncan flinch. "Izzy?" "Ooh Ooh! Izzy can CONTROL animals and they don't get hurt!" Izzy exclaimed. I smiled. Pretty useful. "Brittany?" "I can control heat n' stuff." Brittany said. "Useful. Sonic Boom then Sunburn." I said. "Well. I can transform into midnight blue griffin and screech so loud it harms my enemies and I shoot lasers out of my eyes and flies at speed of light." Sonic Boom explained. "Do you have wings?" I asked. She shook her head. "I'm pretty sure none of us have wings." She said. I spread out my pitch black wings. Then I put them back in. They noobs gasped. "Or you can." Sonic Boom said. "Me, I can breath fire and teleport and fire dash when transformed into Phoenix." He said with a shrug. I nodded. "Jo N Eva." I said. "Super Strength." They both said in unison. Also useful. "If you have a special 'other' power turn into whatever form you turn into. Ready go." I said. Sonic Boom turned into a midnight blue griffin. Christian turned into... well... he disappeared into the darkness. Sunburn turned into a phoenix. Jo and Eva stayed the same. Then Christian reappeared. "I guess you don't have any new form. All you have is wings and the wolf form." Christian said. Oh really? I bared my fangs at him. He didn't budge. The others gasped. "VAMPIRE!" Katie screeched. "Your a vampire?" Sonic Boom asked. I nodded. "Lame." Christian said. Hmm... I let my horns come out along with the tail, trident and the wings. Everyone gaped at me. I looked at the conveniently placed mirror and I have to say... I looked like an angel from hell. Again. Maybe I am one.

"She's beautiful!" Katie exclaimed. "Ok... maybe your not so bad." Christian said with a cute smirk. In a way... he was like Duncan. I clapped my hands. "OK! You noobs check out your rooms." I announced. They scattered to get into an elevator while Sunburn transported and I flew up the steps. Literally. I decided to interview everyone and ask them these questions.

Are you dating anyone?

What are your impressions on everyone?

Secrets?

What do you think about me?

Any problems?

Any wishes?

Anything Else?

Do you think you should be on the team your in?

Those were the questions I planned on asking. Christian then interrupted my thoughts. "Hey can you move my room higher?" He asked. I raised an eyebrow at him. "Why?" I asked. "I like the view. If you can just put it on floor 31 please." He said. I nodded. I snapped my fingers and there was loud rumbling. Then it stopped. "Cool." Christian said and ran to the elevator. I paced around my room. Then it was decided. I'm gonna ask them now.

First was Noah of Team D.

I went to floor 14.

There was a ding and I stepped into Noah's Room. It was filled with books. "Hey." I turned to my left. Noah was sitting there on his chair reading a book called _The Lightning Thief. _"Good book?" I asked and took a seat. "Yes. It's very interesting. There's a _demigod. _His name is Percy Jackson. They are the kids of the greek gods and goddesses." Noah explained. "I thought you'd like it. I read it. It's great." I said. Noah nodded. "So mind if I ask a few questions?" I asked. "No I don't mind." Noah said. He bookmarked his spot and sat up. "Shoot." He said.

"Ok so are you dating anyone? I'm asking just so I can notify her that your on so called vacation." I explained. He shook is head. Ok... "What are your impressions on the noobs?" "They're alright." Noah replied. I nodded. "Secrets?" I asked. I needed to find that they WEREN'T on the other side. "Nope." Noah answered unfazed by the question. "What do you think about me?" I asked carefully. "Well I say your not bad since

1: Your the leader.

2: You gave me the mini library

3: There's that very large library on the 10th floor." Noah replied. "Ok. So any problems?" I asked. "Actually no. I'm good." Noah said. "Any wishes?" I asked. "Mmm. Only one. I wish to know if the rest of this series is in the library." Noah asked. I smiled. "Actually the rest of the series in that book is there and the 2nd series is there too. Even the newest installment. _The House of Hades._" I said. Noah beamed with happiness. "Awesome!" He said. "One last question then I'll leave you alone with the book. Do you think you should be in the team your in?" I asked. "Honestly yes. I'm not really.. buff." He answered. I nodded and stood up. "Nice chat." I said. He smiled and I went to the elevator and went upstairs.

DJ's turn.

I walked inside and I saw DJ sitting and watching the Nature Channel. "Hey DJ." I said. DJ turned around and smiled. "Hey man." He said. "I got some quick questions to ask and I'm in a tight question so answer these." I said. DJ's room had animal posters and a bunch of other stuff.

"Are you dating? What are your impressions? Secrets? What do you think about me? Problems? Wishes? Do you think you belong in the team your in?" I asked hurriedly. DJ thought them over then he said "No. Great. None. Awesome. Nope. A bunny and yes." "Done." I said. I snapped my fingers and a cute little bunny appeared in DJ's hands. I decided to just use the very long spiraling stairs that led to every single room in here.

Next was Lindsay... I'll skip her. She isn't really the sharpest knife in the drawer... actually... she wasn't sharp at all.

Ok... wait...

Geoff... skip

LeShawna... skip

Bridgette... skip

Dawn... skip

Katie... Sure.

Katie it was.

Her room was so FULL of pink that it almost made me want to puke.

"HEY! Thank you sooo much for the room!" Katie exclaimed. I smiled. "I... uh... I just wanted to know if you like it here?" I asked. "I, like, soooo totally love it!" Katie cheered. I smiled said bye and left. Why did I do that? Her perkiness was getting to me.

Then it was Izzy... no... too crazy...

Brittany... ok.

I went to Brittany's room and it was pretty cool. It had blood red walls and she was sitting in her couch playing with the fire dancing in her hands. I cleared my throat. She looked up at me and smiled. "Hey." She said. I took a seat. "If you don't mind I'd like to ask questions." I said. "No problem!" Brittany said. "Ok so I was wondering if you had a boyfriend?" I asked carefully. "Actually... I... do... not. I mean I did but that was months ago." She said. Oh... "Sorry..." I said. She smiled. "Don't be!" She said. "Well... I'm on a tight schedule so... do have a crush, wish or problem?" I asked. "No, No and No." Brittany replied.

I said bye and went to Sonic Boom's room. When I got there her room was pretty ok. It was midnight blue. Sonic Boom was in griffin form and was inspecting herself. When she saw me she turned to normal. "Hi." She said. "Hey. I wanted to ask 1 question." I said. "Oh sure! Shoot." She said and sat down. "Ok... so do you have a crush?" I asked. "Totally! Wait... you won't tell right?" She asked. I nodded. "Well... I think Sunburn is hot." She said all day dreamy N stuff. "Uh-huh. Ok then." I said and turned to leave.

Next was Sunburn.

I walked into his room. "Hey." He said. I smiled. Why am I smiling so much? "I just wanted to ask if you liked it here and what do you think of me?" I asked. "Well I'm thinkin that I love it here and that your pretty swell." He said. Nice dude. "Ok then. See ya later." I said and waved. "Hey! Can you tell Sonic Boom that I said Hi?" He asked me running his hand through his Scarlett hair. "Sure." I said. "Thanks."

I went to Sonic Boom's room. Again and told her Sunburn said Hi. After that she started squealing.

Next was Heather... skip

Jo... No

Eva... No

Scott... No

Duncan yes.

I went into Duncan's room which was... like... punky... punkish... punk rocker type room. He wasn't in the living room. I checked his room. He was on his bed. His head was by the headboard and his eyes were closed. He was listening to his music on his headphones. I went in and sat on his bed. His eyes opened and went to me. He took off his head phones. "What?" He said. "I have questions." I said. "Whatever." He said. I rolled my eyes. "What are your impressions hard head?" I asked. "Well I'm thinkin that Sunburn dude and Party boy are pretty cool. Why?" He asked. His face got closer to mine. "Why is not in this. I am. Just asking." I said.

"Fine then." Duncan said as if he didn't care. Then... Everything turned around. Well... not exactly. But here it is.

All of us... were... 17...

How? I have NO FREAKING IDEA!

I'll go over this later. I'm the same but I'm... we're younger. Ish.

Were not 23 and 24... were 17.

I went to the final room. Christian. I went to his room which was my kind of style. It was dark. But one thing... he wasn't there. I checked everywhere. Nope. Nothing. "Sup?" I heard from behind me. I yelped and turned around. There was Christian. "What did you do?" I asked. "My power... duh." He said. I mentally slapped myself. "Oh." I said. Oh? Oh? I walked into the living room and sat down. "Wassup?" He said. "Not much. Just asking if what do you think of me and do you need anything." I asked. He thought it over for a moment and said "Your alright and hm... actually can you do me a favor?" He asked. "Sure what?" I asked. "Can I have wings like yours?" He asked. I sat there still. Just for a second then agreed. I stood up and told him to turn around. He did so. I zapped his back and there appeared 16ft of pure black wings. "Cool." He said and winked at me again. My face grew hot. Why did he do that to me?

Well... forget that... time for a meeting.

* * *

Next Time: Will Duncan be jealous of Christian? Why does Christian want wings? Who do you think is better? Duncan or Christian? Honestly. No update unless these are answered. OH! Next Time! The First Virtual REALITY CHALLENGE!

REVIEW THIS STORY!


	7. Chapter 7 Zoo

So Yeah ppl thank you for the reviews! I will NEVER have writers block since I have the rest of this story tattooed to my mind. How is that possible? I dunno it's just like that.

So here it is.

I'm still wondering why in hell would Christian want wings and why in hell are we all 17! I called a meeting downstairs. Everyone took a seat. "Why... are we 17? Not that I don't hate it." Heather said. "I have no idea... Wait." I said. I felt a strange presence. I turned around. Nothing. "What's wrong?" Katie asked. "I felt something." I said. "Must be that Christian dude. He's probably in the shadows." Jo said. "I'm right here." Christian said. We turned to him he was right in between Sunburn and Sonic Boom. "Oh... then who's not here?" Brittany asked. We turned around and kept looking around. No one was missing. Then a... 45 year old dude appeared. "Who are you?" I asked. He huffed. "Someone doesn't remember their daddy." He said. He was wearing a plain black shirt with a black leather jacket, black skinny ripped jeans and black biker boots. "I don't have a father." I snapped. "Now who said that?" The biker dude asked. "She was alone living in the woods." Zoe said. "In the woods? It looks to me you live in a castle IN the woods." The man said. "Who are you?" I asked. "I'm your father and I'm here to tell you something." He said. We gaped at him.

* * *

"Master. I will prevail. I will not let you down. NOT EVER." The cloaked figure said. "Excellent. Now go." Alejandro ordered. The cloaked figure ran out of the castle. "Yo Alejandro." The girl said. "What?" Alejandro snapped. "They're gone." Anne Maria said. "WHAT!" Alejandro yelled. "They gone MIA." Anne Maria said. Alejandro slammed is fist into the armrest of the chair and growled. "Find them! Find them all!" He snarled at the Jersey Shore reject. Anne Maria bowed and left with the C and B team to find the missing wolves.

* * *

I was blown away. How could this be my father? Yeah he kinda had my style...but... ugh! "You da one who abandoned her?" LeShawna asked. "NO!" The biker snapped. "Then who did?" Heather asked. "We did." The biker said. "Hold on one minute! You said you didn't abandon her an now you sayin dat ya did? Get yourself straight boi!" LeShawna yelled. "We had too. Alexander was gonna get you." The biker said. "Who's Alexand... oh." I said. I remembered him. Alexander Burromuerto. Alejandro's dad. "So... you really are my father?" I asked. "Duh." He said. Great! A dad who is wild. Actually... that's great. He opened his arms. "I'm not a hugger." I said. "Great. Me neither." My father said and sat down. "Show me what you can do." He said. I turned into wolf form and back. "That's it?" He asked. "No." I said. I bared my fangs. "Your a vampire?" He said and leaned closer. I nodded. "Anything else?" He asked. I let my wings out, devil horns, trident and tail. Dad clapped. "Bravo!" My dad said. I raised an eyebrow at him. "What? I can do that too." He said. He unfolded his wings. They were 19ft long. A big red trident, red devil horns and a long red tail appeared. "AH! THE DEVIL!" Lindsay shrieked. She hid behind the chair. My dad laughed. Then a Woman appeared beside him. "What's taking you so long? I need help in the underworld!" The woman said. Then she looked at me. She ran towards me and gave me a hug. "GWEN!" She said happily. This was my mom? She was wearing a black spaghetti strap dress and black heels. "We must go now. Your message is to train. Oh and the 17 thing is just a phase. It happened to all of us. Courtesy of your aunt Renae." My dad said and waved dismissively. Then they both disappeared. "Wow... that just made you more scary." DJ said coming out from behind the sofa. "Yeah... now we know that your the daughter of the devil." Katie said. "OK! Everyone get in the elevator! WERE TRAINING!" I yelled. I know I sound bossy but you heard the devil.

I went into the elevator. Brittany, Sunburn, Sonic Boom, Duncan and Christian joined me. "Thanks for the wings." Christian said. Everyone stared at me. "You gave him wings?" Brittany asked. I shrugged. "Yeah. Didn't I ask all of you what your wishes were? His was wings." I said. They nodded slowly. "You have another power." Brittany said. We looked at her. "I... can see parts of the future... you... have another power." She said. "What is it?" I asked. "Everything." She whispered. After that we went silent. When the elevator opened we stepped into the Virtual Training Room. There were chairs lined up in a circle around the room. I held out my hand and glitter danced around on my palm. Brittany was right. I held out my other hand and a random soul was moping around on it. I made them disappear and took a seat on the chair in the middle of the room. There were 18 other seats.

1: The Black one - Mine

2: Grey - Noah

3: DJ - Brown

You get the point. The rest of the group arrived and took their named seats. "What now?" Noah asked. I got off off my chair and sat down in my other one. There was a control panel.

It read:

_Choose a Level:_

_o Level 1_

_o Level 2_

_o Level 3_

_o Level 4_

_o Level 5_

_o Level 6_

_o Level 7_

_o Level 8_

_o Level 9_

_o Level 10_

_o Boss (you)_

_o Level 11_

_o Level 12_

_o Level 13_

_o Level 14_

_o Level 15_

_o Level 16_

_o Level 17_

_o Level 18_

_o Level 19_

_o Boss (you)_

_o Random_

I picked level 1

_Choose a Scenery:_

_o Tundra_

_o Forest_

_o Waterfall_

_o Sky_

_o Water_

_o Volcano_

_o Other_

_o Random_

I chose the forest. Then we were in. All of us were in a forest. "Cool man!" Geoff said. Then we realized we had to fight each other. "Oh man... not cool." Geoff said. "You tellin me." DJ said. I shrugged. "Just fight!" I said. "Wait! We don't have powers here." Bridgette said. "I know. This is level 1. 1-5 there are no powers. We need to learn how to fist fight. You know? Hand to hand Combat." I said. They nodded and then it began.

LeShawna was taking on Heather.

Lindsay, Katie and Dawn were fighting each other.

Scott was taking Christian.

DJ and Geoff

Duncan and Brittany

Bridgette and Sonic Boom.

Izzy and Noah

Eva and Jo

I was taking on Sunburn.

"Dude I'ma go easy on you." Sunburn said. "Don't." I said back. "K man." He said. He swung his fist at me. I dodged it. I knelt down and swung my leg at his feet. He fell backwards but he jumped right back up. "I'm not going down that easy." He said. "Me neither." I shot back. Sunburn did a roundhouse kick to me but I did a back bend causing him to miss. I go up quickly and pinned him to the ground. A pin that he couldn't escape. Then we went back to reality. The people who got shocked were:

Sunburn

Jo

Noah

Bridgette

Duncan

DJ

Scott

Lindsay

LeShawna

That meant they lost. "Haha! Man! You got beat by a girl!" Duncan laughed. "You shouldn't be talking. You got beat by Brittany." Sunburn pointed out. Duncan huffed. "Go take a shower people then meet me in the living room." I said. "Why should we? Your not gonna take a shower." Eva said. "I'm not because I don't need to." I said. They raised their eyebrows at me. "Remember?" I said. I snapped my fingers and then I was clean. "Oh yeah." Jo said. They headed to their rooms and I headed to the living room. Then Sunburn appeared next to me in the elevator. The others just took the stairs. "What?" I said. "I don't need a shower." He said. "What are you talking about?" I asked. "I. Hate. Water." Sunburn said. "Hm. How are you gonna get clean?" I asked. Sunburn stood there. Then he was engulfed in fire. I poked him. The fire didn't have any effect on me. When the fire died Sunburn said "See? I'm CLEAN now." He said. I examined him. He was clean. "Ok then." I said. "Can I ask you something?" He asked. "Yeah. What?" "Well... I was wondering if you knew what Sonic Boom thought of me. I knew you were talking to ALMOST everyone. I know for a fact that you talked to Sonic Boom." Sunburn said.

"She thinks your cool." I said quickly. Sunburn smiled then disappeared. I took a seat in the living room and waited for everyone else. While I wait let's do a recap of the powers ok?

Noah - Wolf and Intelligence

DJ - Wolf and Animal Magnet

Lindsay - Wolf

Geoff - Wolf and stupidity. But pretty cool anyways

LeShawna - Wolf and Killer Dance Moves. Literally.

Bridgette - Wolf and Water controller

Dawn - Wolf and Plant Controller

Katie - Wolf

Christian - Wolf and Darkness Controller and can fly and can disappear.

Izzy - Wolf and Animal Controller

Brittany - Wolf and Fire Controller

Sonic Boom - Wolf and Griffin and Can kill with her scream

Sunburn - Can turn into a phoenix and can transport and breathes fire

Heather - Wolf and Fashion Sense and all that good stuff.

Jo - Wolf and Super Strength

Eva - Wolf and Super Strength and Scary Anger Issues

Scott - Wolf and A way of Catching and Killing things

And then there's me - EVERYTHING

When everyone came down I told them to go to the 2nd floor. "Why?" Jo asked. "Are you guys hungry?" I asked. "YES!" They said in unison. "Then go." I said. Everyone pushed and tried to get there first. I just transported there. When everyone got up they saw me and Sunburn. "How'd you guys get here?" Katie asked. "We teleported... and guys... you could've taken the stairs." I pointed out. They groaned. So this is the thing about the food place... I control it. "Take a seat." I instructed. I clapped my hands two times and a magical pad of paper floated out of the kitchen. The food place was the style of a fancy french restaurant ok? "I want a chocolate shake with a stack of pancakes with chocolate chips on top. With Syrup." I said. The pad and pencil wrote it down and went to the closest people. After everyone ordered the pad went into the kitchen and the food came filing out exactly the way everyone wanted it. "This is awesome." DJ said. "I know. This is the best thing that has ever happened to me! Plus this castle is Eco-friendly!" Dawn exclaimed. "I know right?" Bridgette agreed. Then the elevator opened and a chubby guy came in. I knew exactly who he was. "INTRUDER!" DJ and Geoff yelled. They went to attack Owen who was eating the rest of my pancakes. "NO!" I said and zapped them. They froze in place. "Thanks Gwen." Owen said looking at DJ and Geoff. "Whoth isth he?" Geoff asked who's mouth was half open half shut. "My cousin." I said and unfroze them. "How is he! Your cousin!" Jo said not believing me. "Well I have a big appetite while Gwen doesn't. Simple." Owen said. "I'm letting Owen stay." I said. "But he's not one of us." Scott said. "What are you guys talking about? Of course I am." Owen said and transformed into a sandwich. Then he changed back and then into a wolf with shinning yellow eyes.

"Oh." Katie said. When we finished we all decided to go outside and have fun in New York. Besides... it was October 13... Friday the 13. "Any suggestions of where to go?" I asked. Noah raised his hand. "I suggest the Bronx." Noah said. "Anyone second that motion?" I asked. Dawn, DJ, Bridgette and Izzy raised their hands. "Ok then." I said. "Go change people." I ordered. I transported to my room and put on a black tank top and khaki booty shorts. I got my signature combat boots and wore smoky eye make up. Then I changed my hair. I made it slightly longer and changed the streaks to a light blue. My bangs were gone and my hair was straight. I went down the stairs to see only the A Team and B Team... and Duncan were ready. "How did you do that?" Heather asked. "I'm magical." I said.

When everyone was ready I had an idea of how to get there quickly. "Come 'ere." I said. They went closer to me. I held out my hand in front if me. I white light danced on it and soon we were engulfed in it. When the white subsided we found ourselves at the Bronx Zoo. "Cool. I'm going with the D Team to see the Seals." Noah said and dragged the D Team with him. The A Team went on their own. C Team too. So I went with the B Team with Owen... and Duncan. "What do you guys want to see?" I asked. "Well... HEY! Were 23 again! But only... 23." Sunburn said. I noticed too but I didn't say anything. "Yeah." Sonic Boom said dreamily. Sunburn winked at her which made her blush which made her concentrate and not fall into the polar bears exhibit. I rolled my eyes at them. And that was when they found us. This time I was trapped. Just kidding. I grabbed everyone and Transported us to the A Team. "Ah!" Jo screamed. "Shh!" I shushed them. "What?" Heather snapped.

"They're here." I said. Their eyes widened and they ran to find the D Team. That left us to find the C Team. I stayed behind. Why? You guessed it. A new recruit. "Hello." The cloaked figure said. "Who are you?" I asked. The cloaked figure had olive skin. "No one." He said. I narrowed my eyes. He seemed almost familiar. Then he swung a fist at me. I dodged it. I roundhouse kicked him in the chest and then he... disappeared.

Damn it! Who was he? Not Alejandro... not anyone in his C,B or A Team. None of the nobody's. The nobody's were all paper white. I know I'm a goddess and I should be able to tell who it is but I couldn't... the CLOAK! I heard of it before! The Cloak of Disguise. It could disguise anyone and anything. Like the voice.

* * *

Who is this cloaked figure? Have any ideas? Tune in tomorrow! Or later than that!

Review though. It will make me write an new chapter today. If I can.


	8. Chapter 8 Traitor

GOSH! I finally got the chapter 7 online! IT TOOK 9 minutes! Actually more like 18 minutes! Plus... I have a... STALKER! HE WOULD NOT LEAVE MEH ALONE! Lemme tell you how old I am ok? 11... and I have a stalker. A annoying stalker who has been stalking me since the third grade. If you think it;s not that bad. Try Having a stalker for 4 years! 4! I talked to Christian ok? I never said I didn't. Ok so I talked to him and since my stalker is his classmate I asked him to keep my-not-to-be-named stalker away from me. Since a guy named *oe asked to be my ***yguard he said he was going to keep him away... but all he did was make sure my stalker was an inch away! AN INCH! Ever heard of personal space? So when I asked him he said "I have you." then whispers something to the "Rumor". The rumor is a guy who is involved in a rumor with me that's revolving around me. Thank you, you little asong babae. I'm Asian so you guys don't know what that means. I'm Filipino. If you want to translate you can but I'm pretty sure you know what female dog means. So... yeah... I wonder what he whispered to the "rumor". Oh well..

Ok... here it is!

We were back at the castle. "Well that was a disaster." I said looking at the injured gang. Weird thing is that everyone was injured except for me and Duncan. "Why aren't you injured?" I asked Duncan walking up to him. "Why aren't you?" He shot back. "Magic." I said. "Well I wasn't there during the fight." Duncan said. "Yes you were. Last time I checked." I snapped. "Well you didn't check enough." Duncan said. I grunted. "He wasn't there." Owen said. "Where was he?" I asked. Owen shrugged. "Sonic Boom?" I said. "Nope. Don't know." She said. "Sunburn?" "Nu-uh." He replied. "IZZY!" I practically screamed. "Nope. Mm. Mm." Izzy said. "Chris!?" I said. "Wasn't there either." Sonic Boom said. "Ugh!" I said frustrated. "Why so frustrated sweetheart?" Duncan asked with an eyebrow raised. "BECAUSE! There's a new recruit and I NOW have a sneaking suspicion of who it is." I said eying Duncan's reactions. He didn't budge. Then there was a ding and then Christian strolled out looking fresh. "What?" He asked when he noticed we were staring at him. "Where were you?" Eva asked. "Taking a shower after the fight." Christian said. "Why don't you have any injuries?" Jo asked. Christian raised an eyebrow at them. "What?" Lindsay asked. Oh yeah. She was here. I haven't heard her stupid comments for 2 days. "The showers are magical ya know. They clean you off and wash your injuries away. I was in the fight. Trust me." Chris said with a wink. I blushed. Again. Duncan rolled his eyes. "They're magical?!" Heather said her voice raising slightly. Chris nodded. Everyone rushed trying to get into the elevator leaving Duncan, Christian and I in the living room. I paced around the room thinking where Duncan was. Christian was telling the truth. I could tell. But Duncan? Not so much. Not at all for that matter.

"Believe me. I was there sweetheart. I'm too tough to get hurt." He smirked. I rolled my eyes. I didn't believe him one bit. I transported into my room leaving the two to stay and chat. What they didn't know was that I had bugged the room. I watched what they were doing in my bedroom.

"Dude. Where were you?" Chris asked Duncan taking a seat across from him. "Where were you really?" Duncan asked. I rolled my eyes. Ask the obvious will ya? Idiots. "I was fighting." Christian said. "I don't believe you. I was fighting but I'm a way better fighter than you." Duncan said. Christian stood up, as did Duncan. "Wanna have a go at it?" Duncan asked. "Bring it!" Christian said. I concentrated on the energy of the two and froze them in place. I teleported to the first floor and yelled at them. "Stop!". The elevator dinged and everyone came filing out. "What happened?" Sonic Boom asked. "Yeah, like, what happened?" Lindsay asked. "They were about to kill each other." I growled.

"Um. That's wrong. We were about... to hug." Duncan said. "Uh... yeah." Christian said. "Will you shut up!" I yelled. They looked at me. "I heard everything so shut up." I snapped.

"How do you know?" Duncan asked. I rolled my eyes and decided to tell. "I bugged the room." They all gasped. "Why?" Eva growled. "Um you know I have suspicions, 2 is that these guys are going to kill each other." I said motioning to the two. They nodded in agreement. I transported out of the room and into Duncan's. I needed to see why the two were acting weird. I searched everywhere in Duncan's room. Nothing. Next was Chris. I ran up the stairs to there. I looked everywhere. The only spot left was under the sofa. I looked under and almost choked. The cloak... it was there. Under Christian's sofa. Liar. I transported to the living room where the gang was chatting. When they saw me they shut up immediately.

I held up the cloak. They gasped. "Is that..." Zoe whispered. I nodded. I shot Chris a glare. He flinched. "Get out." I snapped. "Me?" Christian asked. I nodded. Christian looked surprised. "W-why?" He asked. "This... was under your couch." I said. Everyone turned to him and glared. Eva and Jo carried him and threw him out. "No! I-It wasn't me!" He stuttered. I held out my hand and pointed it at him. I took out the energy and closed the door. He would never be able to find this place ever again. Ever.


End file.
